Chaidrzoans
A kingdom of Life designed by the Jiaggaus alliance History The Chaidrzoans were designed by the Om and the Grench. They wished to see if Life was possible on a Methane sea world; specifically Chaidr . They went about bombarding organic chemicals with electricity and other organic chemicals until a Self repeating Molecule was created. This Molecule soon spread across Chaidr and with some help from the Om and Algeram; evolved into the First ever Chaidrzoan, the Walpi. Translated, this means Little-Far-Plant. Eventually the Om suggested editing a Walpi to make it a carnivore. This would spur on the Arms race that is Evolution on the Planet Chaidr. This creature was named Wolopi, or Little-Far-Warriors. Unlike the Walpi, this creature would have a feeding spike for piercing its prey, along with a membrane from absorbing chemicals. After this a third split from the Walpi with some help from the Om. This creature feed off the energy from the ice slush floes, and was named Walchipi. Gradually three new species evolved, one of which became a bicellular organism. The Om watched with growing excitement as more and more species evolved on the icy world, some of which with cell counts in the two digits.. Eventually some plants had hundreds of cells, and creatures began to grow in size as well. Features ﻿All early Chiadrzoans have cellular membranes, to filter food through their skin. To move about, they possess tendrils for dragging their slow bodies over land, and organic jets for disspelling waste. They have a triple helix instead of a double helix, an adaptation that the Om suspect to limit destabilizing. Their diet all involves chemicals, but a few have secondary foods. Species 'Walzoa' The small forms of Chiadr, they act as microbes on the alien planet. They were the first to form, and some were directly made by the Om. *'Walpi'-The First Chaidrzoan. It absorbs particles through it's membrane and pulls itself along via three tentacles on it's "head". Another method of propulsion is a jet on the back of the body used to remove waste from the cellular body of the simple creature. They were to be the first of a Great Dynasty. *'Wolopi'-The second Chaidrzoan. It is similar to the Walpi except one of it's frontal tendrils has been transformed into a feeding spike, and is used to drain Walpi and other Wolopi of nutrients for food. They still can absorb chemicals through their membrane. They also still have a organic jet that is larger than their ancestor's, this is to cope with more waste and a greater size to manouver around the methane oceans of their homeworld. They are arguably the most important Chaidrzoan, as the one that started the evolutionary arms race. *'Walchipi'-The Third of the Chaidrzoans, it sports filters along it's sides to aid in filtering particles out of the liquid volcanoes in which it lives and spreads rapidly. It is the largest of the early Chaidrzoans but sports the smallest overall jet. This is because it rarely needs to move or deal with waste. *'Wslippi'-A descendant of the original Walpi, as a defence against the Wolopi it has adapted it's jet to leak toxic particles derived from the organic particles that it feeds from. However these new toxic lifeforms require more food to stay alive. *'Wphipi'-A descendant of the Wolopi, it has adapted organic membranes around it's feeding spikes to catch and nullify the toxins released from the jet of the Wslippi. This Chaidrzoan has adapted almost entirely to hunt the Wslippi, rarely hunting anything else. *'Woopi'-The largest unicellular Chaidrazoan, descended from the Wpihpi it has extended it's armour to coat it's whole body, this prompted a huge decrease in speed but it no longer matters as they have adapted to become mainly flow feeding again. They still posses their feeding spike though. *'Gwoopi'-The first Multicellular organism of Chaidr, the Gwoopi was descended from a Woopi that did not split correctly. The largest curent life form on Chaidr and also the slowest. The Gwoopi can eat a huge amount in a very short space of time, which is good as it requires a large amount of food to keep itself alive. It still possess the armour of it's ancestor. *'Gwalchipi'-The first multicellular plant on Chiadr, it evolved when a swallowed Walchipi was not digested by a Gwoopi, but survived by a genetic defect. Over the generations the plant and creature merged, forming a plant that feeds off ice floes, and possess three cells. These plants live with their ancestors by the ice volcanoes. *'Owoopi'-A four celled creature, they have adapted to feeding on Gwalchipi. They live near the volcanoes, and have lost the shells of their ancestors, instead having their body outfitted with a cellular membrane. They still have tendrils for pulling across the ice and a feeding spike, but they have lost their organic jets. *'Owugupi'-A parasitic creature, they feed on their ancestors, the Owoopi. They have sharp spikes from absorbing nutriance from their parent species. The Om named them after the Uguun, as they turned on their people. Molozoa The early creatures of Chiadr, these creatures have the first signs of specialization. The smallest of these have sixteen cells. They are descended from the Owoopi. * Mwoopi-A sixteen celled giant of the early days of Chiadr life, their overall shape is that of a tube, with the middle thicker than the end points. Tendrils exist on all sides for dragging the creature across the ice, and a large spike is in front for feeding off prey. This spike can also be used to absorb chemicals from the Chiadr, as well as their cellular membrane. *'Rwoopi'-A larger descendant of the Mwoopi, they are thirty cells in length, and have thicker and stronger tentacles. They have eight main tentacles, like their ancestor, but these tendrils have cilia to better grip the ice. They continue to use their feeding spike to absorb chemicals from Ogwalpi and other large plants. They are still icy blue, and have a more refined digestive track. Their nuclei produce an abnormally large amount of electricity. *'Wooshling'-A descendant of the Rwoopi, they have fourth five cells in size, and walk on their tendrils. These tentacles are made of something similar to muscle cells, as they have to support the whole creature. They then stab the prey below them with their spike. They detect prey with the cilia on their legs, like an early form of touch. Their legs now only number five, as two have shriveled. They are no longer eat raw chemicals, making them the first life form to be dependent on prey. *'Orwoopi'-A descendant of the Rwoopi, they are forty two cells in length, and have only six tentacles to drag themselves around with, as two has been reduced to feelers. These feelers are covered in collapsing, and help them pinpoint where movement is, so they can move away. They still have abnormal electricity in their body, which has helped to render them immune to the affects of the Wooalpi. Thus they feed primarily on said blob like plant, though they still partake in raw chemicals. *'Alwoopi'-A odd member of the Molozoa family, this creature is now more like a plant. In the opposite path of the Wooshling, this lifeforms has adapted to solely eating chemicals. They still possess movement, and dart out of the way at the first sign of another Molozoan. They are bell shaped with twenty tentacles, and have one hundred and twelve cells on average. *'Olowoopi'-A descendent of the Wooshling, they walk more upright on their five legs, and their spike now has notches for scrapping against prey or rivals. Their sense of touch has improved, and can smell to a degree, though it is a very simple sense. They are over a thousand cells in size. *'Orolopi'-A creature only three hundred cells in length, they reproduce by emitting spores every ten months. They feed off the descendants of the Wooalpi, as the are still immue to its electricity. They now have six sturdy legs, which are covered in a carbon fiber like skin. Two feelers extend near their spike, which now can retract into a second mouth. This second mouth swallows raw minerals, hile the spike feeds on plants. Omalzoa The early plants of Chiadr, they feed off the ice floes of their volcanoes. They are beginning to have specialized cells. The smallest of these have twelve cells, and all are descendants of the Gwalchipi. *'Owalchipi'-The first large plant, they have leaf like filters for absorbing energy from the ice floes of Chiadr. They have twelve cells on average, and in over all design resemble a radial flower, though icy blue in color. *'Owalwoopi'-A plant with twenty four cells, their body is shaped like a water wheel. They spin thanks to the movement of the ice floes, allowing them to generate power. They are rooted to the ground, to aid in collection of energy. *'Ogwalpi'-A massive plant for its time, it is made of fifty two cells. It has lost all its petals but two, which each now have a water wheel in the center. This allows them to generate power, though it also has left much of their body exposed for creatures to eat. *'Mwalpi'-The first plant to have three digits worth of cells on Chiadr, they have a series of root like spikes for absorbing chemicals from the ice and holding them in place. They have a stalk between roots and water wheel leaves, which is often attacked by the creatures who prey on them. Fertile cells line the stem, and break off when the parent is under attack. These cells develop into their own Mwalpi, creating a new method of reproduction. * Gmwalpi-A two hundred cellular plant, it has two main stalks, each with two water wheel leaves. They still reproduce by spores, and tend to be "y" shaped, with the leaves at the two prongs, and the roots at the base. * Owalpi-A one hundred fifty cellular plant, it greatly resembles its ancestor the Mwalgi. However this species has four water wheel leaves in place of two, and has a thicker stock. They still possess a root system and spores for reproduction. *'Wooalpi'-A blob like plant, it produces a natural electrical current to deter herbivores. It possesses about one hundred cells, and has many cilla and flagaum to carry it's electrical current around it's body. *'Omwalpi'-A large plant with four hundred and fifty cells on average, they have four stalks, though they sprout from the main stem at random points. This creates a tree like appearance, and allows the plant to tower over all others. They gather in large forests in deeper regions of Chiadr's volcanoes. Their spores occasionally will merge into one, causing new traits to form. This is not yet necessary to reproduction though. *'Rwalpi'-A plant with two hundred cells, it's four water wheel leaves have grown wider, and it's stalk has increased in size. If they generate enough energy, they can lift off for a time, though they are at the mercy of the atmosphere. This has led to plants spreading to formerly isolated ice volcanoes, and with them creatures. *'Zaalpi'-A mold like plant that rests on the sides of cyro volcanoes, it collects nutrience using special sails that extend from the top. It typically have five thousand cells, and produces an advance electrical current to keep herbivores at bay. They are descended from Wooalpi. *'Chiwalpi'-A vast plant on the shores of the cryo volcanoes, they are ten thousand cells in size. They have a large, wide, and tall water wheel on their stem, which disperses spores every ten years. These spores bond to other spores, creating hybrids of the parents. At their top they have a series of branches, used for warding off hungry herbivores. *'Iiiwalpi'-A plant that can take off and fly, thanks to its heliocopter like water wheels. They fly randomly when food is low, helping some of them to spread to cyro volcanoes rich in nutrience, thus allowing the minerals to build back up. *'Eeewalpi- '''An odd plant with a few hundred cells, it has a small sense of touch, which warns it if a preadtor is coming. If so, their lower waterwheels move to drill into the ground, hiding it for a few hours. After that the plant resourcances. *'Zoalpi'''-A plant with six hundred cells, they are large blobs that squirm around looking for minerals. To aid them, they developed a simple sense of smell, enough to smell up rich minerals. They expell spores to reproduce which can merge into hybrids of the parents. Walpi.png|The Walpi Walolopi.png|The Walolopi Category:Nature Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Chaidr Category:Neo-Terra